gdanskwfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Stocznia Gdańska
thumb|right|250px|Historyczna brama Stoczni Gdańskiej Stocznia Gdańska '- jedna z największych stoczni w polsce, mieszcząca się w Gdańsku. Powstała po II wojnie światowej, w 1945 r. Wcześniej, na jej terenach istniała Stocznia Cesarska (od 1944) i Stocznia Schichaua. Także kolebka NSZZ Solidarność, gdzie podpisywano porozumienia sierpniowe w 1980 r. Historia 'Od XV w. do zakończenia II wojny światowej *lata 70 XV w. - początki budownictwa okrętowego w Gdańsku. *1804 - powstała stocznia Jana Klawittera *1844 - na gruncie zakupionym przez rząd pruski od gminy miejskiej powstała przystań Marynarki Wojennej, przekształcona następnie w Królewski Zakład Budowy Korwet. *1871 - zakład otrzymał nazwę Kaiserliche Werft (pl: Stocznia Cesarska). *1890 - na 50 hektarach w pobliżu Stoczni Cesarskiej powstała stocznia SCHICHAUWERFT. Produkcja stoczni obejmowała zarówno statki handlowe, pasażerskie, towarowo-pasażerskie, jak też wojenne, w tym szybkie krążowniki. *1922 - Konferencja Ambasadorów na mocy artykułu nr 107 traktatu wersalskiego rzyznała po przegranej przez Niemcy I wojnie światowej Stocznię Cesarską Wielkiej Brytanii, Francji, Włochom i Japonii. Państwa te według ustaleń traktatu wersalskiego miały przekazać tę stocznię Polsce lub Wolnemu Miastu Gdańsk , ubiegającym się o jej eksploatację lub miały znaleźć inne rozwiązanie. Na wniosek alianckiej Komisji podziału majątku poniemieckiego utworzono międzynarodową spółkę akcyjną z udziałem kapitału polskiego (20%), Wolnego Miasta Gdańska (20%), Wielkiej Brytanii (30%) i Francji (30%). Stocznia otrzymała angielską nazwę''The International Shipbuilding and Engineering Company Limited'' (Międzynarodowe Towarzystwo Budowy Statków i Maszyn Spółka Akcyjna), a po niemiecku Danziger Werft und und Eisenwerkstatten Aktiengesellschaft, przy czym prócz stoczni, towarzystwo to eksploatowało warsztaty taboru kolejowego na Przeróbce. *okres międzywojenny - rząd Polski zabiegał o zwiększenie wpływów w stoczni, podobnie jak popierane przez Niemcy Wolne Miasto Gdańsk. *1937 - kapitał brytyjski został wykupiony przez Niemców *1939 - po wybuchu wojny całą stocznię przejęło najpierw Wolne Miasto Gdańsk, a następnie - w 1940 roku - państwo niemieckie. *Okres II wojny światowej w historii obydwu stoczni charakteryzuje się produkcją na potrzeby Kriegsmarine, głównie okrętów podwodnych. Stocznie gdańskie jak i samo miasto okupiły wyzwolenie olbrzymimi zniszczeniami. 'Okres powojenny' *14 czerwca 1945 Departament Morski Ministerstwa Przemysłu utworzył Zjednoczenie Stoczni Polskich z siedzibą w Gdańsku. Pierwszymi decyzjami zjednoczenia było wyznaczenie komisji odpowiedzialnych za przejmowanie od Rosjan zajętych przez nich stoczni. Działania te zakończono 30 sierpnia 1945. Objęły one zarządzanie 11 stoczniami, które funkcjonowały w Wolnym Mieście Gdańsku. Przedsiębiorstwa te ponumerowano: **Stocznia Nr 1 - dawna Stocznia Gdańska (Danziger Werft) **Stocznia Nr 2 - dawna Stocznia Schichaua **Stocznia Nr 3 - dawna Fabryka Wagonów **Stocznia Nr 4 - dawna Stocznia Wojana. Zakładając wykorzystanie w pierwszych latach tylko większych zakładów, głównie dla remontów statków (gdyż takie zadanie stawiano na początku przed organizowanym przemysłem okrętowym), uznano, iż największe możliwości ma dawna Stocznia Gdańska. *W Stoczni Nr 1 13 września 1945 uroczyście zainaugurowano remonty statków. Dodatkową produkcją Stoczni Nr 1 był montaż 1812 ciągników, 20 parowozów i 500 samochodów ciężarowych przysłanych przez UNRRA *1946 - wyremontowano w Gdańsku dwa zatopione podczas wojny doki pływające i uruchomiono wydział mechaniczny, co pozwoliło rozpocząć remonty jednostek pływających. W 1946 roku dokonano napraw 166 statków, przyjęto też do całkowitej odbudowy duży statek towarowy WARTHE, który został zatopiony w Gdyni w 1944 roku. Prace na tej jednostce ukończono 6 maja 1949 roku i przekazano ją polskiemu armatorowi pod nazwą "WARTA" (od 1953 roku "Prezydent Gottwald"). Do końca 1947 roku podstawowym zadaniem stoczni gdańskich były remonty różnych jednostek pływających krajowych i zagranicznych. Prace produkcyjne rozpoczęły w owym czasie inne gdańskie stocznie. Stocznia Nr 2 wytwarzała stalowe konstrukcje mostowe i remontowała parowozy, Stocznia Nr 3 przystąpiła do budowy kutrów rybackich i szalup dla Marynarki Wojennej, Stocznia Nr 4 rozpoczęła remonty barek i statków rzecznych. W 1946 roku postanowiono, że przemysł okrętowy ma się rozwijać w ramach ogólnonarodowej gospodarki planowej. W jej ramach opracowano dziesięcioletni plan rozwoju stoczni, który zakładał budowę 164 statków o łącznej nośności 357 000 ton, dla polskich armatorów. Zadania te miały wykonać Stocznie Nr 1, Nr 2 i Nr 3. 'Stocznia Gdańska' *19 października 1947 - z sąsiadujących Stoczni Nr 1 i Stoczni Nr 2 utworzono Stocznię Gdańską. W tym samym roku podjęto w tym zakładzie budowę stalowych kutrów rybackich typu B368 zaprojektowanych przez polskich okrętowców. Pracami kierował inż. Jerzy Doerffer, późniejszy profesor Politechniki Gdańskiej. Opracował on nowatorskie rozwiązanie procesu konstrukcyjnego, polegające na montażu całego kadłuba w obrotowym łożu, co umożliwiło wykonywanie spawania dna i burt kadłuba w pozycji poziomej. *3 kwietnia 1948 uroczyście położono stępki pod dwa rudowęglowce o nośności 2540 ton typu B30 dokumentacja ze stoczni w Hawrze adaptowana w CBKO). Były to pierwsze, całkowicie budowane w Polsce statki. *6 listopada 1948 - wodowanie pierwszego w Polsce zbudowanego po wojnie statku - rudowęglowca Sołdek. Statek nazwano imieniem trasera Stoczni Gdańskiej Stanisława Sołdka. *29 września 1950 - rozpoczęcie działalności eksportowej - przekazanie czwartego z serii rudowęglowców typu B30 ("Pierwomajsk") dla ZSRR. *w 1950 rozpoczęto budowę pochylni A-1 w dawnej Stoczni Nr 1, zbudowano most pontonowy na wyspę Ostrów. Pod koniec 1950 roku budowano statki na wszystkich 9 pochylniach, w 2 kadłubowniach i w 2 dokach pływających, zaś w rok później w basenach wyposażeniowych cumowały 24 statki w różnych stadiach wyposażania. Były wśród nich prototypowe drobnicowce typu B51 o nośności 700 ton i trawler B10 o nośności 420 ton. Nad pochylniami A-3 i A-4 zainstalowano suwnice bramowe o udźwigu 40 ton. *1952 - Stocznia Gdańska utworzyła własne biuro konstrukcyjne. Wcześniej dokumentację techniczną statków otrzymywała Stocznia z dwóch źródeł: **z Centralnego Biura Konstrukcji Okrętowych (CBKO), powołanego w 1946 roku **ze stoczni zagranicznych (Ansaldo w Genui Stoczni im. Normana w Hawrze oraz stoczni Cockerill w Antwerii). Od 1949 CBKO opracowywał już kompletną dokumentację techniczną dla wszystkich budowanych w Polsce statków. *W latach 1953-1955 Stocznia Gdańska podwoiła produkcję: zwodowała 33 kadłuby i przekazała armatorom 35 statków: wśród nich oprócz masowców B32 były trawlery B10 (seria 89 jednostek). *W 1955 - mając na uwadze stały wzrost eksportu statków rybackich - utworzono wydział K-5, gdzie produkowano z powodzeniem nowoczesne trawlery typu B14, stosując nowoczesną technologię budowy, opartą na potokowo-pozycyjnym wykonywaniu bloków i ich taktowym montażu w kadłub. W okresie maj 1957-luty 1961 przekazano armatorom polskim i radzieckim 45 statków tego typu. *W połowie lat 50. pod kierunkiem mgr inż. Jerzego Pacześniaka podjęto projektowanie drobnicowca typu B54 o nośności 10 000 ton. W okresie styczeń 1955 - październik 1956 zbudowano i wyposażono pierwszy statek tego typu ("Marceli Nowotko"), który został przejęty przez Polskie Linie Oceaniczne. Seria, którą zapoczątkował ten statek, utorowała drogę polskiemu przemysłowi okrętowemu na rynki żeglugowe świata. Stocznia Gdańska zbudowała 29 takich jednostek, z czego 15 dla armatorów polskich. Po zakończeniu budowy trawlerów parowych B14 rozpoczęto budowę nowoczesnych trawlerów przetwórni typu B15 o nośności 1200 ton. W latach 1960-1967 zbudowano ich łącznie 30, w tym część dla przedsiębiorstwa "Dalmor". Statki te powstawały na rozbudowanym terenie wydziału K5, który po rozbudowie w 1961 roku otrzymał nazwę Zakładu Budowy Statków "C". W 1961 roku liczba zbudowanych wtedy motorowców przekroczyła liczbę przekazanych do eksploatacji parowców. Ostatnimi statkami o napędzie parowym były bazy śledziowe typu B62 o nośności 9 300 ton. *14 sierpnia 1958 Pierwszy strajk pracowników w Stoczni Gdańskiej rozpoczął się na Wydziale K-3. Zasadniczym powodem były tragiczne warunki pracy i bardzo niskie wynagrodzenia. W strajku wzięli udział także pracownicy wydziału K-2. Przewodniczącym tego protestu był Zbigniew Kamiński wraz z którym m in. Śmiałowski, Krauze, W.Krystaszek, Goliński, L.Piksa i wielu innych upomniało się o prawa pracownicze. *W 1960 w Stoczni Gdańskiej było 10 pochylni. Zwodowano wówczas 32 kadłuby o łącznej nośności 207 200 ton (173 476 BRT), co plasowało ten zakład na 5 miejscu wśród stoczni na świecie. *W 1960 utworzono w stoczni Zakład Budowy Silników "S2", który produkował silniki na licencji firmy Burmeister & Wain. Prototypem był silnik 5-cylindrowy, 2-suwowy z doładowaniem pulsacyjnym, nawrotny, typu 562VT2BF-140 o mocy 4008,5 kW (5450 KM). Do 1969 roku zbudowano 35 silników na tej licencji a także 29 silników 6-cylindrowych typu 662VT2BF-140. W 1971 roku S2 rozpoczęło produkcje silników 7-cylindrowych typu 762VT2BF-140, dostosowanych do zdalnego sterowania. *W 1961 zwodowano unikatowy statek - zbiornikowiec B70 o nośności 19 000 ton. Drugi ze statków tego typu wodowany w 1961 roku ("BAKAŁAWA") zawierał milionową tonę nośności statków wodowanych w tej stoczni po 1945 roku. Złożyło się na nią 308 statków. *13 grudnia 1961 na będącym w ostatniej fazie budowy (był już po próbach w morzu) motorowcu MS "Maria Konopnicka" z powodu przebicia rurociągu paliwowego wybuchł pożar, w wyniku którego śmierć poniosło 22 stoczniowców pracujących w maszynowni. *W latach 1960-1968 zbudowano w dwóch seriach 83 statki typu B514 i B45, łączące cechy drobnicowca i masowca. *Od 1963 roku podstawową produkcję Stoczni Gdańskiej stanowiły statki rybackie przeznaczone do obsługi rybołówstwa pełnomorskiego oraz drobnicowce, oprócz nich produkowano także bardzo zaawansowane, nowatorskie w światowym okrętownictwie statki bazy rybackie, łączące w sobie cechy: przetwórni, chłodniowca, zbiornikowca i statku pasażerskiego. Były to statki typu B64, B67, B69 oraz B670. *W 1961 położono stępkę pod pierwszy statek typu B64 o nośności 10 000 ton. Prototyp "Pioniersk" nie miał pierwowzorów w światowym okrętownictwie. W latach 1964-1967 zbudowano 14 takich statków. Ostatnie z nich, serie B69 oraz B670 były pływającymi fabrykami, nasyconymi urządzeniami przetwórczymi. Badania porównawcze statków-baz zbudowanych dla ZSRR w Japonii, RFN i Polsce, przeprowadzone w 1968 roku, potwierdziły wysoką ocenę użytkowników oraz najlepszą rentowność statków budowanych w Gdańsku. Wprowadzono też do produkcji nowy trawler przetwórnię typu B26. W okresie 1961-1970 zbudowano 45 takich jednostek. Od 1967 roku budowano równolegle nowy trawler przetwórnię typu B22 o nośności 1500 ton, następnie zaś kolejne jednostki typu B419, B414, B408 i B671. W długich seriach budowano także nowoczesne drobnicowce typu B44 o nośności 12 500 ton. W okresie 1963-1967 zbudowano 22 takie jednostki. Kontynuację tej serii stanowiły drobnicowce typu B40 o podobnej nośności, z wersją B442, budowaną dla polskiego armatora w latach 1968-1972. *W 1967 zbudowano w stoczni dla armatora norweskiego prototypowy statek typu B459 o nośności 2280 ton ("Gdańsk"), tzw. "paragrafowiec" - dostosowany do przewozu drobnicy, ładunków masowych i drewna w ilości ograniczonej przepisami rejestrowymi tonażu. W ciągu dwóch lat dostarczono do Norwegii 6 takich statków. W 1968 roku zbudowano dla Norwegii jeden paragrafowiec typu B448 o jeszcze bardziej skomplikowanym wyposażeniu, dostosowany do żeglugi wKanale Sueskim, Panamskim oraz na amerykańskich Wielkich Jeziorach. Linki zewnętrzne Strona internetowa Stoczni Gdańskiej Kategoria:Stocznie w Gdańsku